The Journey of the Pokevengers
by KittyEspeon
Summary: One teenage girl is finally ready for her training journey, two years after B/W 2. How come her training partners are Loki and Steve?
1. Prolouge

Two hundred and four years ago, there was a region created. Two dragons and twin brothers formed two parts of a single region.

Fifty-four years ago a man named Alder journeyed with his Pokémon out of little Floccessy Town and into the grandeur that was Castelia City. After his journey, a boat between the two parts of Unova came about, and Virbank City developed as a port. Later, small town Aspertia expanded into Aspertia City.

Four years ago, four journeyers and a man called N set out on training journeys. After an epic conflict three years ago, Hilda and Hilbert emerged victorious.

Two years ago, Rosa, Nate, and Hugh set out on a journey. A fourteen-year-old girl named Sami, the same age as Hugh, wanted to go to, but as soon as she was going to start her journey Cheren left, helping to defend Unova. A year passed, the Champion battles happened, and Cheren was not back yet to fulfill his training journey. Sami was not allowed to leave Aspertia City, not yet having a Pokémon, and took to sitting on the Aspertia Outlook, swinging her legs over the drop, wishing to begin her training.

One day, N stopped by the outlook, flying down on Zekrom. He said he could talk to Pokémon. So, he taught Sami every Saturday, and one year later, when she was 16, she could talk to Zekrom fluently.

"Sami, I must go to find Hilda. I am sorry, but I wanted to wait until I had taught you all."

"N, I… I understand. Good luck finding her."

"But, before I go, I want to give you something." He reached into his bag and pulled out Zekrom's Poké Ball, recalling him. "I want to give you Zekrom."

"Really?" Sami asked. "But, he's yours…"

N pressed the Poké Ball into her hands.

"No, Sami. He's yours now. He will awaken when you know your ideals, and then you will be the strongest trainer of all." He smiled at Sami, a parting smile. "Farewell."

The day after, Cheren officially resigned as Gym Leader. Seeing as how PokéStar Studios had closed one year earlier, Brycen was the perfect choice to fill in. The official list of Gyms was then: Roxie, the Poison-Type Gym Leader in Virbank City: Burgh, the Bug-Type Gym Leader in Castelia City: Elesa, the Electric-Type Gym Leader in Nimbasa City: Clay, the Ground-Type Gym Leader in Driftveil City: Skyla, the Flying-Type Gym Leader in Mistralton City: Marlon, the Water-Type Gym Leader in Humilau City: Drayden, the Dragon-Type Gym Leader in Opleucid City: and Brycen, the Ice-Type Gym Leader in Icurris City.

And, as soon as Zekrom awakened, Sami could begin.

**Thoughts? Please let me know if you like it or if you don't. A review shows you care. ****If you leave a review, put in the type of trainer you are an a trainer name, and I'll add it to the story. i.e., Ace Trainer Vera. XD!**

**If you skipped the giant list of gym leaders, it's Roxie, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Marlon, Drayden, and Brycen. And don't worry, Loki and Steve are coming next chapter.**

**Have fun! This is just the beginnings of what I call The Trixie Universe...**


	2. Starter Scene

**Hey people. Thanks for reading my story onto the next chapter! You have absolutely no idea how much this means to me. I'll try to update often, but since it's summer I don't have a concrete schedule.**

**But without further ado, the first chapter! The adventure begins...**

Chapter One

After the attack on Midgard, Loki had been put in one of the infuriating Midgardian's prisons. He could have escaped easily, by teleporting out, but he had no real reason to. His room did not lack for intriguing items to occupy him, including something that called itself Pokémon Black 2. He knew that the items were put there solely so he wouldn't get bored and try to take over the world again, but he never did the same takeover scheme twice. Besides, the Pokémon was as enjoyable as a mortal game could be. He brought his Serperior to victory again and again, completely ignoring "visitors" and the guards watching him. He was just going to prove Iris of her miniscule strength and enter the Ha-

Tony, after the attack on New York, had asked all the Avengers to stay at Stark Tower. Supposedly because of safety reasons, but really it was because there's no better way to make friends then by nearly dying. So, Tony had decided he had to show Steve the wonders of Pokémon White 2. Of course, it took a little explaining, but Steve eventually understood the controls and proceeded on his journey. He had just earned his first gym badge against C-

-ll of Fame. Hm. Loki appeared to have been teleported by a pink form of magic to a forest. It must have been winter, because the ground was brown and the trees had bare branches. Loki was slightly annoyed at having been interrupted by his game. He tried to teleport back to Midgard, for this was certainty not it, but he was not able to. He tested out his magic powers, but they still worked. This was intriguing. He wondered where he was…

Loki continued wandering through the forest when he heard something behind him gasp. He wheeled around sharply, but all he saw were the trees and a patch of green… a patch of green? He stepped closer, and saw that it was some kind of green snake. If he had not been as incredibly smart as he was, he would have thought it was a Snivy, but he knew that that was impossible.

"H-hello. Why are you all the way out h-here?" the little thing stammered.

"Greetings. I have been teleported here, and I was just wondering where I was."

Snivy uncurled from his place on the tree and hopped down, deciding he was not a threat. "You're in Unova. You better have a Pokémon with you if you want protection. Are there Pokémon where you're from?"

Loki told the Snivy no, wondering how this little creature could be so intuitive as to know there were places where he didn't exist. Clever creature.

"Well, I better come with you, then. But I want to have a nickname!"

"You seem very regal, so would you like to be called Rela?"

"Sni!" Rela cried in an exclamation of joy.

-heren. Steve Rogers was pretty sure that the forest he was in was from Pokémon. He wasn't quite sure, but the Tepig in front of him, Flame, made a pretty conniving case. But he stayed on guard, to be safe. He hoped this was just a trick, but it seemed so real.

"Tep tep tep tep! Pi te pig!" Flame cried, intensely excited. Steve bent down and scratched behind its ears. The Tepig let out more exclamations of joy, but Steve wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about how to get back. But this seemed a far stretch from the Avengers Tower.

"Can you lead me out of this forest?" Flame nodded. "All right, then, lead the way." He followed, but kept an eye out for anything else that might be in the forest. But, was that…

Sami stood up, still looking at the miraculous Dark Stone in the Poké Ball. She wasn't quite sure of what her ideals were, but she guessed she just liked having fun. But having fun wasn't really an ideal. This might take a long time. She decided to call up her mom on her X-Transceiver.

"Hey, Mom, how's it going?"

"Hey, sweetie. Good, good, I have lots of ideas today." Her mom set down the pink pen she was holding.

"Great! Hey, you'll never guess, but I got a Pokémon today! And it's a legendary, too. Zekrom."

"Oh, did N give him to you?" Sami nodded vigorously.

"Only problem is, I need to have ideals in order for him to awaken."

"Well, see if you can find another Pokémon to start with, and maybe on your journey you can figure those out for yourself. Remember to make lots of friends, Sami. The world is full of grand people, and your journey will help you meet all of them. Oh, well I guess I'm rambling. Maybe you can ask one of the Pidove that are always on the outlook to join you. And come and see me sometime. I want to learn how to talk to my Pokémon, too." A Litwick came up to her, illuminating the screen with a purple light. "Well, have fun sweetie!" And with that, Sami's mom ended the call.

Befriend a Pokémon. She could do that.

"Hello?" asked a Pokémon. Sami turned around carefully to see a darling Oshawott. She rushed over to the Oshawott and gave him a huge hug.

"Hello, Oshawott. What are you doing?"

To an outsider on the scene, the next few lines of the conversation sounded like this:

"_Osha ha wott, sha sha."_

_ "O shasha wot."_

_ "Sha sha wa wott?"_

_ "Osh, wot ott sha."_

_ "Osh, osh, osha WOTT!"_

And with that, Ripple the Oshawott became Sami's first Pokémon. Sami went into her bag and pulled out a necklace with a water droplet- shaped gem, and draped it around the Oshawott's neck. Even though this Oshawott was male, he didn't protest. He had a Trainer now, who would help him grow strong.

**Thanks again for reading, and please review. =^..^= My cat will jump on your keyboard if you don't... oh, wait, she would anyways...**

**So, this takes part in my made-up universe I call The Trixie Universe. This is just the beginning. Once I'm done, there will be time for... FLUFF! Yay! Oh, and Loki can talk to Pokemon, because he's a god... yeah. Awesome.**


	3. Let's Do This

**Hey people! Thanks for reading this story, and hopefully you'll enjoy! Now, on with the show.**

Chapter 2

Steve stared into the trees. There was no mistaking the green and gold figure a few yards away. Loki. This must be his doing. Worried, he picked up the Tepig and held him in his arms, but Tepig had a glint in its eyes that indicated it really wanted to battle. He didn't notice.

"Loki!" He crashed through the trees and confronted the god. "Take us back." Loki stared, then rolled his eyes. Out of all the Avengers, Steve Rogers was easily the most annoying. Why him?

"In case this is not obvious, we are both lost in this forest. And, for once, none of this was my doing."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Just, go with it, okay? If I could take you back… well, I wouldn't, but I can't anyways. So, too bad."

"Well, you better have an explanation for the invasion. Even if this isn't your fault, that was, and you better tell me why."

Loki sighed. Was it not obvious? Mortals could be so… infuriating sometimes.

"I was annoying Thor. I must say, it was rather effective at making him upset."

Steve stared at him in disbelief.

"All that… to annoy your brother?"

"We're not brothers!" Loki yelled. "But, yeah."

Sami had officially captured the Oshawott in a Poké Ball, and decided, why not start now, when she saw two men come through the forest and into the clearing the outlook overlooked. She jumped off of the outlook and onto the clearing, managing to stick a landing, and walked over to one very plainly dressed and one elaborately dressed man.

"Hello," she said. It seemed like she had caught them in the midst of an argument. "Hah, I told you my trainer was right!" sneered a Snivy smugly to the other man's Tepig.

"Hello, ma'am. I-"

Sami interrupted the man with the Tepig. "Noone says ma'am anymore in Unova. Maybe Hoenn does, but, hey, go figure. I'm Sami."

"Hello, Sami. I'm Steve."

Steve offered his hand for a handshake, and Sami took it, wondering why he was so formal. Maybe he was from Hoenn.

"I am Loki," the other one said. Sami laughed. "Oh, so you're named after the god?"

He gave her a piercing look.

"I am the god."

"Oh-kay…" Sami scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Do you doubt me?"

"He really is," said the Snivy. Pokémon didn't lie, N had told her, they were true of heart.

"Not at all. Now, Steve and Loki, I'm guessing you aren't from around here, and I have no reason why a god would want to come here, so what are you doing here?"

A mysterious Pokémon voice wafted down from above them.

"You shall train, for that is why I have brought these two here. Trouble is coming, and six will not be enough. Once you have defeated the Champion, I will bring you back. But, be wary…" A pink Pokémon floated down. Mew. Even though it was massively cute, it still radiated power.

"Train, and defeat the League. You will be needed."

And with a blinding pink flash, Mew was gone. Sami quickly translated. Steve and Loki cast each other knowing looks. Sami had been pretty confused by Mew's words. What trouble was ahead? Where was Steve from? And, what was that line about needing more than six… Needing more than six of what?

"Guys, have anything you want to tell me?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "I guess we better get started."

"Well, we have one middle-aged guy," Loki had to contain his laughter on that comment, "one god," Sami continued, "and one sixteen-year-old girl. Let's do this!"

Soon, Rela and Flame had been officially captured. As Sami talked with the agent at the gate to Route 19, Steve pulled Loki aside.

"Well, it looks like we're in with each other for the long haul."

"I see you don't want her to know what you are back home."

"I see you don't want her to know either." Steve shot back.

"Well, let's just do this. Hopefully, this will be fun, we'll get back home, and Sami will never need to know. Now, let's begin our journey! Come on," said Loki, brushing off Steve's comment, as Sami walked up to them. They stepped through the gate and out onto Route 19.

Steve said, determined, "Let's do this."

**Thoughts! :)? :(? Please let me know. Sorry if there is any OOCness, this is my first fanfiction. If you review, it would be the first review I've ever gotten!**


	4. The First Battles

**So, here we are! Loki, Steve, and Sami are about to embark on the journey of a lifetime!**

**I'm sorry if I upset Gen III fans about the Hoenn comments: it was just because it's one of the older generations and hasn't gotten an update yet. Also, if you think that this story is moving very fast, I did that on purpose. At the beginning of a Pokemon game, doesn't it seem like it moves really fast? Like, you get your Pokemon, and you're off. Huh.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

_Hello, my name is: Page Breaker_

Steve's Thoughts as he embarks on his journey:

Well, this was just great. Okay, he could handle being teleported: okay, he could handle having to lie to Sami, although he didn't like it, he understood why: but having to work with Loki? Out of all the people/gods he had to get stuck with... well, Fury would've been worse... At least having a Pokemon was nice enough.

Loki's Thoughts:

Loki was really ecstatic about this, but he made sure to act bored in front of Steve. Playing "Infuriate Steve" was almost as much fun as infuriating Thor... huh, he wondered how much fun it would be to in-Fury-ate Fury. Ah, well, Fury would have been worse to travel with.

Sami was very interesting for a mortal. She seemed very carefree, energetic, trusting, fast-paced... he couldn't quite put his finger on her. And she was perfectly willing to start a journey, the biggest event of her life from what he had figured out from the games, with two complete strangers? Not to mention, she had accepted his godliness pretty quickly...

Sami's Thoughts:

This was awesome! She finally got to begin, she had a very eager 'mon, two companion trainers, including one who was a god, and someday, Zekrom would awaken. It never even crossed her mind how strange it was that two grown men were travelling with a 16-year-old. Now, all that was needed was to step onto the route, and she could begin...

_**THOR DECLARES THIS IS A BREAKER OF A PAGE!**_

(A/N: yeah, sorry... hehehe)

"All right, let's get this started!" And they were off. to their first real Pokemon battles. Sami couldn't be happier. She bulldozed ahead into the rough grass. Loki shrugged at Cap, then went ahead into the knee-deep grass, materializing tall enough boots to match. Steve headed ahead as well. He saw the grass shake and prepared for a battle. Suddenly, a strange, rat-like creature-Patrat, he recalled-jumped out.

"Okay! Go, Flame!" He set down the Tepig, which moved its paws back in anticipation.

"Now, Tackle it!" Flame grinned, and ran at the Patrat, knocking it back. It scrambled to its feet and hurried back into the grass, quickly disappearing.

"Te pi ep!" Flame cried triumphantly, looking at Steve with a cocky smirk. Steve grinned back and scratched Flame behind the ears, thinking maybe, this might be fun. Maybe. He still wanted to get back, but, hey, he had adjusted to this world far faster than he had to 2011. And Flame was quite a training partner. He continued to walk through the grass, expertly leading his Tepig with a strong spirit. Even though he was the only one of the three that couldn't directly talk to Pokemon, he and Flame had quite a bond.

Loki had easily defeated all the 'mon in his way, with his Snivy. He had quite a commanding air, but yet the Pokemon sensed in him much heart. Of course, they didn't know about who he had been. He had easily defeated a Purrloin and was commending her when he came out of the tall grass and encountered a boy, who couldn't be older than nine, coming over to him.

"Hey! Hey! Do you know how to jump over ledges?"

"Yes," Loki sighed, bracing himself.

"Well, I'll tell you! See this ledge?" He gestured to the small slope visible a few feet away. The boy walked over to it.

"Over!" He jumped over it easily. Really, it was more like a step.

"You do know you can step over that as well?"

"Huh?" he asked in confusion. Loki sighed again, and walked over to the other side of the ledge.

"Like this." Loki wondered why he was bothering to help this mortal. He easily stepped onto the 2-foot or so high ledge.

"Oh!" he cried in understanding. "I never knew you could do that!"

Loki facepalmed, then walked over to the cliff to wait for Steve. But he didn't wait long as Steve quickly walked over. Now, to wait for Sami, who was battling what seemed to be each and every Pokemon on the had such enthusiasm for it, though. Oshawott seemed barely hurt, though a bit tired. She finally came out of the tall grass, brushing the dirty brown, wavy hair out of her head. Sami had long hair on her shoulders, but it sharply went up to be like a pixie cut on the back of her head. She had a hot-pink-and-black-plaid-newsie cap, which Steve rather admired- except for the pink, of course-, and wore a black t-shirt with a Pokemon's face on it, which Loki recognized to be an Umbreon, and an aqua pair of pants, with pink boots to top off the outfit. Oh, and of course, the bag, a black and aqua messenger bag, with spots for six Poke Ball's on the strap. It was quite an outfit.

"Well, that was AWESOME! Come on, Floccesy Town's just ahead!" Sami said. Loki couldn't help but smile at her. Steve gave him a glare, but Loki just raised one eyebrow. That annoyed Steve, who couldn't raise only one eyebrow. Of course, Loki knew that. Sami watched the little interchange with much confusion. Had they known each other before this? Were they friends, or enemies? She didn't know, but was snapped out of her confusion when a man with red hair jumped off the cliff to their left. Both Loki and Steve flinched, then caught each other flinching, then almost said something, then realized he had flinched too, then called a truce. All this happened in a split second.

"Alder!" Sami cried, hugging the man.

"Sami!" he said, embracing her. "I see you started your journey!" By then, all three trainers had recalled their starters. "That's great! You should have started ages ago, if it wasn't for Cheren..." His voice trailed off, his displeasure for the man apparent. "Now, I see you have some companions."

"Yes, Alder..." Sami quickly explained the situation. Alder happily handshaked Steve-two men of similar tastes. His smile faded upon seeing Loki.

"Trainer, you aren't part of Team Plasma, are you?" Loki realized that his outfit was fairly similar to Ghetsis's, and assured Alder he was not. He then morphed into a green shirt with a Snivy on it, green denim shorts. He kept the helmet on, to Rela's approval, and also the boots.

Alder stared, dumbfounded at Loki. There was a moment's pause.

"That's quite some power," he said with a chuckle. "Don't tell me you can speak to Pokemon, too. I know Sami can, though."

"I'll have you know I can."

"Well, someday one of you two must teach me how. Now, if you come to my house, there's a battle arena in the front. Maybe we can have a Tag Team battle."

Loki was... somewhat confused. Alder had accused him of being in an evil organisation, been startled by his magic, dismissed that, and invited him to his house. People were so trusting, not like Asgard. No one ever made friends with him there that easily... or at all.

They all walked over to his house. Nothing was really far in tiny little Flocessy Town.

"Okay, Sami and Steve vs. Alder and Loki," Alder announced in the third person.

"Go, Ripple!"

"Go, Flame!"

"Go, Rela!"

"Go, Larvesta!"

The two opposing sides prepared for battle.

"Flame, use Ember on Rela!"

"Rela, dodge it, then use Leer!"

The usually confident Tepig trembled a little, but with a smile from Steve regained its focus.

"Use Tackle!"

"Rela, use Vine Whip!"

Rela whipped its tail at the Tepig, It stumbled, but continued running. Rela paused for a moment, then jumped up, flipping up in the air. Flame spun around.

"Rela, stop it!"

"Flame, meet it head on!"

Sami and Alder could only stare at the two, though they didn't know it, bitter enemies, utterly unaware of anything but each other and the 'mon.

The two met each other, heatbutting. When the dust cleared, only Rela was left standing.

"Flame!" Steve cried. Sami tossed the amateur- N had told her you couldn't get too worried about your Pokemon fainting- a Potion. Loki smirked, and Steve could just glare as he healed Tepig. Then, his glare turned into a huge grin, and so did Loki's. Something had happened in this battle. It was the bond of friendship, just an ember. But, it would turn into a rousing flame.

"So much for a Tag Team battle!" Alder laughed. Steve just blushed. "Sorry, I guess I just needed to let loose a little steam, and I got a little out of hand..."

"That's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Alder, is it true that there are Riolu in Floccesy Ranch?"

"Of course, Sami. But, didn't you want to have a Trainer battle?"

"No way, I gotta go catch one! I forgot that they were at the Ranch!"

And with that, Sami took off. "Bye, Steve and Loki!"

"Well, I'll see you around, Trainers."

And with that, Steve and Loki left, walking peacefully to Route 20, when suddenly a man hopped out of the bush in front of them...

**Muahaha! Who is he... That's for next chapter. Yup, that's why I made Sami run off.**

**Hey, I noticed I have 35 views and no _re_veiws. All it takes is the extra two letters to make me bounce up and down with glee! Thanks!**


	5. An Actual Update!

**Presenting a never-before-read chapter to Pokemon Black 3! I'm sorry I didn't update this until now! :( Ah, well, I wrote this a couple months ago. But, rest assured, from now on there will be actual updates! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sami ran ahead. She felt kind of bad about leaving Alder, but, well, Steve and Loki battled, and she had always wanted a Riolu, despite her mom's protests that she should use a ghost type. Well, Sami was determined to be different. And, besides, they evolved into the ultra-strong Lucario. Her feet took her left, into the taller grass, and she jogged through the forest. A hiker blocked her path, however, just as she was leaving the tall grass.

"What are you doing?" the huge man bellowed. "Only trainers with a gym badge can pass through here?"

"You know, if I can't get pass you, then I never will be able to. Would a battle work?"

"Of course." He sniggered. This battle was going to be ridiculously easy. He knew that she was new, and most new trainers around here started with a grass type or a bug type, as they were plentiful at this route. So, he had gotten a fire-type Magby to counter those.

"Go, Ripple!" With a burst of energy, the Water type starter emerged onto the battlefield. The hiker flinched a little. That wasn't good.

"Okay, Magby!" The little Fire type stood in front of his trainer.

"Use Water Gun!" Oshawott tapped its inner Water energy and released a jet of water, dousing Magby.

"Well, I guess you have enough strength to go on. Heh! But, come back when you got that gym badge!"

"Okay!" Sami said, waving back as she headed on to the ranch. She had just won her first battle, but more important to her was catching a Riolu. She just had to, had to. Hurrying into the tall grass, she ignored the Mareep roaming the field. She just had to focus... She didn't know why she always moved so fast. It was just her nature, she assumed.

"Hu hu hu..." She heard a shivering sound, turning around to find a wide-eyed Riolu on the other side of the fence, near the forest. "Ah, ahh!"

Sami slowly walked over, careful not to test her great luck. "Hey, little buddy. Is this your first time out of the forest?" He nodded, still wide-eyed and with his hands behind his back. "Y-you can talk?" She nodded, kneeling down so she was on the little one's level. "I have one- two friends that can talk to Pokemon, too!"

"Th-that- wow." And without warning, he took off into the forest. Sami leapt over the fence and ran through the forest, sliding in between trees, until she saw Riolu disappear into trees on the other side of a river. She momentarily realized she would never be able to get across the river, since she didn't have Surf, but realized she was a Trainer, and she couldn't give up.

She looked at the river, and, sure enough, there were Pokemon there. "Do any of you need Surf? I could use a hand, please." The Pokemon were amazed by her, and quickly came to the surface. Sami smiled as an Azumaril got out of the water. "Need a hand?"

Soon enough, she was dry on the other side of the river. She wasn't quite sure where the Riolu had gone, but found a small passage in between two trees and decided to take it. Sami emerged into a clearing and found the Riolu, in the center of the clearing, head in its hands.

"Hello there, little guy," she tried again, but the Riolu just burst into tears. "Why'd you run away?"

"N-no one likes me!" the Riolu blurted out. "I was always different from the other Riolu. They always asked me, 'Why aren't you steady like the rest of us? Isn't that what Riolu are supposed to be?' And now, you too. Just leave me alone. I'll never get a Trainer."

Sami paused at the end.

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Doesn't matter, I flinched with you. Riolu just... can't."

"Let me guess, you came from here, right?" The Riolu stared at her, then nodded, deciding to reveal to her the truth. Sunlight streamed through the tops of the almost-dead trees, but Sami knew in a few months, the trees would sprout tiny little leaves.

"You're afraid to be different, but don't be. You say you'll never have a Trainer? Why do you think I followed you?" Riolu took its head out of his hands and stared at her, bleary-eyed. He noticed she had sat down at his level. Why would she do that?

"I want to be your trainer, Riolu." At this proclamation, the Riolu broke into a giant smile. "R-really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh, wow! I never thought I would!" Riolu couldn't believe it. A real trainer! Sami reached for the Poke Ball on her bag and released an Oshawott.

"Hi, Riolu! Sami told me she always wanted one! Aw, but you need a nickname!" Ripple bounced up and down as Sami bent into her bag and pulled out a black belt. She tied it around the little Riolu's waist. It was much too big, though, so she made a little toga of it. Riolu loved it.

"Do you want a name, or a variation of your species name?" Sami mused. "Oh, I know! How about Auran?" Riolu, or Auran, nodded and squealed. "Great! Now, how'd you get across the river, Auran?" Sami asked.

"Simple. There's a set of stones that you can walk over, Sami." Auran was feeling definitely less timid now. Sami took out a Poke Ball, bounced it up and down in her hand.

"Are you ready?" Auran nodded.

PAGE BREAKY TIME  
Tony sat at the Avengers Tower dinner table, with his head in his hands, not really feeling like eating. Well, no one did, really... Steve was, no, is, the best cook out of them. Natasha and Clint were the only ones of the Avengers and Pepper who could actually eat anything, probably because of their spy training. Even Thor was downtrodden, with everyone silently appreciated. His quiet voice was actually normal. Well, he had reason to be. His brother had kidnapped Steve, and that had been really harsh on everyone. It had been months. They all thought it had been over.

And then...

Just like that, it all turned for the worst.

In one moment, both of them were gone.

It had only been a full day, so the shock was still there in full force. Fury had made Bruce and Tony use their sciencey smarts to try to find them, but it was absolutely useless. Even Heimdall couldn't see anything.

Tony and Steve hadn't exactly gotten along before, but after New York, it was different. Tony enjoyed teaching Steve about the modern day, and Steve enjoyed learning. They had been friends... Pepper had been very proud of them. Of course, Steve had taught Tony some good old fashioned manners as well... Yesterday had hit Tony very hard.

Clint hadn't really liked Steve, mainly because he and Natasha were a little too close for comfort. But Natasha was really crushed, so he was sad, too. He was the only one who could see through her veil.

Natasha and Steve were quick to become friends. They had startled each other once, at 6 in the morning, both coming down to the training floor. So, they trained together. Natasha didn't like like Steve, and she wished Clint could figure that out, but they were... partners. Natasha really just wanted to punch some Loki right now.

Bruce and Steve had come together in the kitchen. Of course, Steve had been the master chef, and Bruce was only the apprentice, but Bruce always enjoyed those lessons. Without Steve, Bruce felt... lost.

But, without a doubt, the person who had been hurt the most was Thor. Not because he had been very close to Steve: aside from both not exactly belonging in Earth, they didn't really have anything in common. Although, Steve had taught Thor how to make the delicious tarts of pop. But, it was more because it had been his own brother! Why would Loki do that, after months of his punishment? He had been very close to getting to live at the tower with the rest of them. Just... why? Thor did not understand why his brother would do such a thing! He felt so hurt...

After dinner, Tony and Bruce went down to the lab to start the search again. Coffee mugs littered everywhere, having no sign of getting cleaned anytime soon. Tony Stark, the man who thought he could do anything, suddenly couldn't. He decided to watch the footage of Loki's cell again. The "god" seemed really engrossed in the video game- Thor had insisted he be given the amazing monsters of the pocket- he didn't seem like he was up to anything at all. There was the pink flash, but he could have sworn Loki's magic wasn't pink...

But Steve didn't have magic powers, and if he did, they would be red-white-and-blue. He just hoped Steve was okay...

* * *

**Aaaannnnndddddddd- scene! Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought. Next time there will be a brand-new chapter! Thanks bunches and bunches to WishUponADragon for reminding me about this story! As they say in HGSS- See ya!**


	6. Destined to Rise

**Hi there! Kinda short this time, but an update's an update! Hope you like.**

* * *

"Do do do," Sami hummed happily, walking safe on the other side of the river with an overeager Ripple and a nervous-excited Auran. When suddenly…

A wild Mareep appeared!

Sami's mind whirred quickly. Ripple would be weak to it, so she had to send out Riolu.

"You ready for your first battle?" she asked him, and he nodded, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Okay! Use Quick Attack!"

Auran moved forward in a bolt and struck the Mareep, sending it flying back into the trees.

"Yeah! Nice job!"

"I..uh.. I did? Heh. Guess so."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOKI

Loki stared at the strange man in front of him who looked like he tried on a confident smirk but abandoned it as soon as he was caught in the headlights. His outfit appeared gray from far away: but upon a further look it was really small patches of white and black to create a quilt-like pattern. This fabric enveloped all of him except for his face.

"TEAM PLAASSSSSSMMMMAAAAAAA!" he shouted, putting on the confident mask back on. Loki could see right through it: he knew what it was because it was one he often used.

"You don't even know your Pokemon! You just got them! If I free them now, you won't even care! Of course, will you care if I steal them?" he asked with a sneer. "Go, Zubat! Go, Magikarp!"

"You'll never win!" goody Steve shouted. "Go, Flame!"

"Rela, take them down," Loki announced, and the smug Snivy strutted out onto the battlefield.

Steve started to give an order, and so did Loki, but the two Pokemon reacted on instinct. Snivy Vine Whipped Magikarp, while Tepig grabbed onto its tail and took off as Snivy swung it, tackling Zubat in midair.

"Aaahhhh! Plasma will rise again!" he shouted, and took off into Route 20.

Oh, Team Plasma, Loki drawled in his head. So predictable.

"He abandoned them!" Steve cried, bending down to look at the Magikarp.

"Karp, karp, karp!" it cried out uselessly.

"What is it saying?" he asked the god in desperation.

"It's just saying 'karp'," he informed Steve.

"You're lying! What's it really saying?"

"It's just saying 'karp'. Dull creature."

Steve sighed and turned his attention back to the Magikarp. Tepig came over and looked at the fish, too, but it just had a vacant expression on its face.

"Gikarp," it sighed.

Steve found a Potion lying on the ground and sprayed it on- him? Her? According to the Pokedex, it was a female. What did it do, though? Apparently, nothing damaging.

"Magikarp karp karp agi kar rp!" he said.

"I want to become stronger," Loki said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't imagine someone like you saying that," Steve told him.

"The Magikarp said that, you fool."

"Oh. So you do?"

"Ma!" she agreed, flopping up and down.

"Okay then. He remembered some new song Tony had played for him involving being stronger. What was it? Steve couldn't quite place it, but the name that came to him was Katy. He had always been fond of the name Katy, anyways.

"Katy," he announced.

Meanwhile…

Loki had wandered over to the Zubat. He knew much of them and their annoying ways. Would it, in turn, annoy some people if he trained one.

"Greetings, Zubat," he announced. It flopped on the ground just like one of the Magikarp. He put his hands on it and let the green energy flow through him. The Zubat soon flew up, beating his wings at superspeed and flapping around Loki in circles.

"Your previous trainer was not quite fond of you. I understand that," he murmured to it. "Care to join me on this quest?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Zubat hissed.

"Wonderful, Z."

Behind them, the sun cast a golden glow as it sank into the ground.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL jk

Sami was very deep in the forest, going around and around in circles. By now, she was quite convinced that-yes, she was lost. Ripple and Auran were incredible and very talented, but they were getting tired. And so was she- it was getting very dark. She thought she could hear the rushing of the river, but there were just trees. Was this a dead end?

"Don't worry, Sami! I'll get you out of here!" Ripple declared, raising its scalchop up in determination.

"Aaahhh, I have a sleeping bag in my bag," Sami said, chuckling. "Come on! We might not be able to see the stars, but this will be a great way to spend the night." She rolled out the black sleeping bag and set it down on the ground, then crawled inside, Auran and Ripple following. Sami stared straight up at the sky, with Ripple copying her on her right and Auran turned on his side, looking away from her on the left.

Vaguely she wondered how Loki and Steve were before fading away into sleep.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Now everyone has there second Pokemon, it's night, yadayada. Please take that lil' thought you have in your head and write it down for me. Thanks! Happy Labor Day everyone.**


End file.
